MASQUERADE
by Crisssy101
Summary: *Chapter4*. 8 years have passed now Sarah is a famous illusionist and Jareth is.. engaged? Oh-no, here we go again. Let's Masquerade! J/S Romance
1. Here We Go Again

Author: Chrissy  
Contact: Crisssy101@aol.com  
Rated: R - adult language and situations.  
Summery: 8 years have passed. Many things have changed for Sarah and the King, while others never change. Journey back to the Labyrinth. J/S Romance.  
Dedication: To Adriane who helped save my sanity and get this posted once and for all. And to Mairzy whose wonderful poem titled 'The Dance' inspired me to write this in the first place. If you would like to read her poem you can find it here. http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=444110  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. I do own a cat. Hope that clears up any confusion.  
J/S Wallpaper: http://sphosting.com/crisssy101/welcome.html

__________________________________________  
**  
MASQUERADE  
**__________________________________________

_After thirteen hours, they parted.   
  
As soon as she uttered the words, there was no other way for their story to end. The King could not break the rules of the Labyrinth, and she could not stay without sacrificing her brother.   
  
If we could ignore love's existence, perhaps our lives would make more sense, be less painful. Maybe then we would know some sort of peace, and compromise happily whom we find happiness with.   
  
But we can't.   
  
It's a heavy heart that meets it's other half and is forced to walk away. Afterwards, no kiss is sweet enough, no eyes green enough. And no one could return twice. Those were the rules of the Labyrinth.   
  
Thirteen hours was all he might have ever known of love. And this, I suppose, could have ended rather poorly.   
  
But that's not what happened.   
  
This is the story of what did... _

_   
_**~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**   
**  
Chapter1:**  
Here We Go Again 

"GOOD EVENING AND WELCOME!" 

"Tonight, Entertainment World is going behind the scenes of Masquerade, the magic extravaganza taking New York by storm. It's hard to believe it was only one year ago today that Templeton Theater opened its doors for the first time. But from that moment on, fans have flocked around the world to see the fantasy, music, and magic only the Mistress of Masquerade, Sarah Williams, can deliver."   


**~ * ~**

"Roll clip two. Ron, tell graphics to get their butts moving with the transition. They have five more minutes, then I'm pulling it. Got me?"   
  
"I'm on it."   
  
"Thirty seconds of crowd footage remaining Jay."

"Ok Good. Get ready to cut on my mark. Tom, let's have audio. "  
  
"Copy, turning up the juice." 

**~ * ~**

"Really? You have the whole line of Masquerade dolls? Even the Goblin King?"   
  
"Oh yeah, I adore Masquerade. Sarah has a beautiful voice and she's so pretty. When I get older I want to be one of her ballroom dancers."   
  
"If you saw Sarah Williams right now what would you say to her?"  
  
"I ... I guess I'd ask her how she turns into an owl and back. I have no idea how she does it, but it's amazing."   


**~ * ~ **

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT..." 

"One year since it's debut and fans are adamant as ever that Masquerade is the hottest ticket on Broadway. Future sales of Masquerade are predicted to be sold out clear into 2003. That's a steep order weighing on the shoulders of just one person. Coming up next, we will talk to Sarah and ask her what she thinks about her quick rise to fame. Also, we'll take you backstage with the master illusionist herself as she prepares for tonight's anniversary special. All this and more, so don't go away. 

"ENTERTAINMENT WORLD'S EXCLUSIVE COVERAGE OF MASQUERADE WILL CONTINUE AFTER THESE MESSAGES." 

****

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

"Majesty? Are you in here?" A female voice called into the darkness.

Jereth bit back his anger as he studied the girl who dared enter his thrown room. She was pretty, granted. Light hair, small boned, short. As far as Princesses went, he'd rarely seen any that could match her in beauty. Problem was, she was also his fiancé.

Definitely a mark against her. 

Growing impatient or nervous, the Princess made her way towards him, her cold, mismatched eyes aloof and weary. She halted at the entrance, the darkness giving her pause and second thoughts. It was then, that Jereth realized he had forgotten the chit's name.

Was it Flea? No, Bree.. maybe. God, he hoped it was the later although it wouldn't surprise him if she were named after a pest. It would be ironic, but not surprising.

He moved within the shadows, allowing her to see him. A hint of surprise catching in her voice. "Milord, I wanted to talk with you. But if you are busy, I can come back later."   
  
"Speak."  
  
The shadows breathed to life as he swung his leg over the arm of his chair and rose gracefully consuming the distance between them. He could tell she wanted to run, but something, maybe stupidity, forced her to stand her ground. He was well aware of his reputation as the 'Mad King' and knew it was only sheer will that kept the girl from fainting. Miss a few royal ceremonies, lock yourself away in your castle for eight years in complete darkness.. people assume your insane.

Jereth frowned, although now that he thought about it.. they may have a point.

The Princess pressed herself closer against the wall. The movement drawing his attention away from his thoughts. "Please, can we light some candles? It's hard to see."   
  
"Afraid of the dark?" he asked. His voice was velvety and mocking at the same time. 

"No." she answered in a strained voice. 

"Liar" Jereth stepped into the light and laughed when she gasped in astonishment. "Welcome Princess. And what do I owe the honor of this late night visit?"

"You're not what I expected milord." she said.

Well, so much for foreplay, this was a girl would spoke her mind. "And what had you expected?" 

"A monster. I thought that my father had married me away to a monster." She stated calmly.

Jereth tilted his head with a frowned reaching out a gloved hand to caress her cheek. "Do you like what you see then?"

"Milord?" 

"Am I a monster?" he restated. 

Bree's eyes widen. "No. Not even a little bit monstrous or mad." Her face flushed in a pretty pink as she tried to backpedal. "What I mean is, your not a monster at all. In fact I have never seen a fae quite like you before. But you seem sane enough."   
  
"You do not know me that well." Jereth's eyes held heat inside their depths.

"Are you mad then?" 

God she hoped not. It didn't matter what people said. Fae's were immortal, and forever was a hell of a long time to be wedded to a madman.

The King raised his hand from her cheek and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. The gesture was familiar. Her father often did the same when they talked. "I don't know." he answered. "Does that answer your question? I think yes, maybe at times, I am a bit mad." 

"Because of love?"   
  
Jereth sighed not knowing where to begin. Not really caring enough to start. "It's a boring story Princess. Was there something you needed?" 

"Then it's true? The mortal stole your heart?" the girl seemed shocked.

"The mortal?" he questioned as if he didn't know of whom she spoke.

"I've heard the tale, milord." she said in an insulted tone. "The Mad King was in love with a mortal who solved his Labyrinth. Everything she asked of him, he did. Everything she wanted, he gave her." 

Jereth's smile turned dangerous, not liking his life retold as if it were a book. "Hmm.. interesting." he said, raising an eyebrow. "He sounds like a fool if he would give a woman anything she wanted." 

The Princess ignored his sarcasm pressing on. "They say he'd have moved the stars for her if she asked it." 

Jereth froze, narrowing his eyes. His first thought was to deny it, he moved the stars for no one. But he knew that wasn't true, not anymore at least. He stared at the Princess as if he were considering killing her or telling her what she wanted to know. Thankfully, he wasn't in the mood for murder so after a long silence stretched between them, he slowly nodded. 

"Yes. For Sarah I'd have moved them all. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough for her." 

"The girl said the words and disappeared." The Princess finished sadly. "And that's why you are crazy." 

Jereth laughed. "And that is why I stopped caring," he corrected.

Jereth continued stroking her neck intimately. The motion apparently offering him comfort from the memories he tried to forget. Bree realized two things in that moment. One, that she actually like him touching her. And two, it was getting harder and harder for her to catch her breath. She was wrong. There was nothing fatherly at all about the King.   
  
"The mortal was a fool," she whispered leaning into his touch.  
  
"Really?" He was amused, "and why is that?"   
  
"Women would sell their souls to be loved like that." She said.

There was another long silence before he finally asked, "And you, Princess? Are you among those women?" 

Yes, she was one of those women. She might have to marry for state rather than love in the interest of her people, but she was also a girl, who wanted what all girls wanted, to love and be loved, desperately. 

The King's eyes shifted between hers with frantic tension. He must not have been pleased with something he saw for in the next instant he pushed away from the wall giving her his back. 

"As the story goes, after his rejection and defeat, the Mad King mourned, vowing never love again. Never let anyone inside his heart." He was warning her off.  
  
Bree swallowed, "And what do you say to such stories," she asked. "Are they true?"   
  
Jereth held a finger to her lips. "I say, don't fall in love, Princess. You'll only end up getting hurt." 

Bree raised her chin stubbornly. "What does the mortal have that I do not, milord?"   
  
The King opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it just as quickly shaking his head in silence. He was moving again. Each stride exuding masculine power and confidence as he walked down one of many twisting corridors leading away from the throne room. She didn't think he was going to answer when an echo of velvet called from beyond.   
  
"My heart, Princess." he said. "It disappeared with the girl. Now you know the story." 

  
  
**~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**

  
  
"That's the lamest story I've ever heard." Sarah decided in a huff. "Someone should shoot the author for ending it so horribly." 

Bert laughed, "'Wuthering Heights' is a dark romance." Reaching down he helped her out of his car and shut the door. "Not everyone gets a happy ending."

How true. 

"But, if she loved him, why did she leave him? It doesn't make sense."

"For the usual reasons I guess." Bert shrugged, clicking the security alarm on his key chain. The black Lexis honking back "Catherine was part of upper society, where Heathcliff was a servant of the house. Their worlds were completely different. Also, there was something brutal and dangerous about Heathcliff that I think both attracted Catherine and scared her." 

Bert put his hand on the small of Sarah's back leading her through the throng of cars. "Of course, Catherine was just as cruel as Heathcliff was. Perhaps that's what scared her most of all. Watch your foot." 

Bert had been Sarah's bodyguard for almost a year. When they'd first met he'd tried to explain, "With success comes fans and fanatics." She wasn't sure she agreed knowing she could take care of herself. But the insurance company and her money lenders had pressed the issue, insisting she be protected at all times. After a few heated conversations she finally caved and hired the ex navy seal. For what it was worth, he did make her feel safer. 

Looking at him now, Bert reminded Sarah of a Greek statue. Just like the ones museums loved to display in their entrance ways. He wasn't handsome, more like beautiful. A great big blond Adonis. Women responded to him the way men responded to her. An comical mix of fascination and interest. Sarah liked that; it was incredibly handy when being audited by the IRS.   
  
Or getting city planners to ok safety permits. 

"So this Heathcliff guy goes insane because he can't get over her? Then he marries another woman and torments the poor girl. And that's your idea of a romance story." Sarah asked. "No wonder your single." 

The air was charged with excitement. Sarah could already hear her fans in the front of the building as two spotlights crossed each other in the clouds. Looking up she inhaled the night drinking in the stars, the breeze, and the full moo.. 

Sarah frowned, "It's red!" 

Bert plowed into Sarah's body not seeing her stop before it was too late. Sarah squeaked and started falling forward but he caught her quickly and pulled her back up. 

"Sorry Bert, but look up there," she said pointing. "It's a blood red moon!"

Bert frowned in confusion and followed her finger. "You know what that means." Sarah smiled ominously. "Something is going to happen tonight. Something strange."   
  
"I doubt it," Bert said, rubbing her arms before dropping his hands away. "Besides, with you Williams, strange is a way of life."   
  
He had a point. Even so, Sarah curled her full red lips devilishly. She was like a kitten batting at a tiger. "Would you miss me Bert? If something happen what would you say."

"Whoops?" He offered sarcastically pushing her forward a bit roughly.   
  
Sarah laughed, not noticing his edginess as Bert opened the door to the backstage of the theatre. The two were greeted with a chaotic swirling montage of costumes, performers, singers, and stage hands coming and going with various props. 

Just another day at the office. 

"I wouldn't mind something strange happening for a change." Sarah said under her breath. Every now and then, Sarah still said the words that should have summed the Goblin King. Just to test the waters, to see if maybe this time the King would hear her. Today Jereth would come. 

He never did. 

After eight years she was still hopeful, but it hurt, as if she'd lost him. But, no, she couldn't think like that. He would come for her. She just had to be patient. 

"Dammit, Sarah, I would mind!" Bert bit out. "It's my job to make sure nothing happen to you."

M'kaaay. 

Sarah raised her eyebrows, what was his deal? "Hey, back off Batman.. I was only joking around." 

Bert frowned, "I don't get you sometimes Williams. Do you want something to go wrong? If anything happened ..." Bert closed his eyes before more emotion than he cared to reveal showed on his face.

After a moment he smiled, but it was strained at best. "You do realize if anything happens to you, Murry will have to fill in." 

Sarah laugh a little uncertainly, "If you got Murry into one of my dresses, it might be well worth it. Would you promise to take pictures?" When Bert didn't answer Sarah added, "Smile Bert, I was joking again." 

He rolled his eyes and sighed squeezing her arm lightly. "Cute. Don't forget that Entertainment World is doing an exclusive on your anniversary show tonight."

"Ahhh.. the possibilities of live television." she said, her green eyes gleaming. Bert groaned, whatever she was going to say, it wasn't going to be good. 

"Pick me up, Bert." She lifted her hands up around his neck. 

"What!" Bert took a step back as if she burned him. "Sarah!" 

Sarah's lips curled. "Come on. She's here for a show, isn't she? What's more entertaining than having the star carried over the threshold by a mysterious hunk? They'll talk about us for months!" 

Sarah took another step forward and this time Bert stood his ground. "A hunk?" he asked in confusion. Apparently that was the only word he caught. 

"Like you don't know your a babe." she laughed. 

Always appreciate the humor in any given situation. She'd lived with Betty way too long not to find comedy in life. She'd once told Sarah that it's when you are saddest and least motivated to smile, that you should. It doesn't mean you aren't still sad, only that somewhere along the line you missed the joke. 

It was because of Betty that Sarah was now a successful entertainer and not the shy little ingénue she'd once been. Betty had taken her in after Sarah had run away. Feeding her, loving her, teaching her what she knew about dancing and magic. But most importantly Betty had taught her about life. 

It had been a rough start. In the beginning Sarah didn't know what to make of the loud fearless woman. She laughed too hard, flirted too aggressively, and smiled too big in Sarah's opinion. Being with Betty was like staring directly into the sun after living in darkness. 

_"Always smile, Sarah. A smile can make a plain girl gorgeous and interesting, make men want her and wonder what she knows that they don't. Be confident, don't be afraid to make mistakes, don't be too proud to laugh at yourself when you do."_

Betty, also known as Zelda, had been one of the great female illusionists of the forties. Men came in droves to see Zelda's show. 

God, she missed her. Betty had died of cancer almost two years ago and had never seen Sarah fulfill her dreams. But in every interview, every program, book and movie, Sarah made sure that her name was always mentioned. She would not let the world forget her friend. 

Arriving on stage via a blond Greek statue would have had Betty in stitches. But she would have taken it one step farther and asked the reporter where she parked hers? 

Bert didn't get the joke. She could see it on his face. 

There was, of course, another explanation. Maybe she and Betty's humor just wasn't funny? 

Naw. 

"Ms Williams! Thank the lord! Oh heavens, you're hard to find! I'm Paula Towns from Entertainment World. I hope you are ready for that interview because we go live in one minute." the girl babbled in a rush. 

Sarah raised her eyebrows at the blonde and her crew. There should be laws against hyper reporters just like there should be laws against Chihuahuas. Annoying should be illegal. 

Sarah shrugged, but annoying had possibilities too. "Why I'd be glad too Ms Towns. Bert? Go get Ludo for me. I can do a quick trick just for her show." 

Paula's blue eyes widened. "Really! You don't mind?" 

Bert knew where this was going, "Ludo? I don't think that's such a.." 

His voice was cut off as Sarah quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek while whispering in his ear. To her relief Paula completely missed Bert's hesitation. She was too busy relaying her good fortune to her producers.   
  
"Just get him Bert. We haven't played with Ludo all day. And besides he needs to be handled a little bit before we use him on stage." 

Bert turned blue eyes, to her green. They seemed unfocused but he nodded. "O...Ok I'll get him. Stay here. Don't leave without me." 

Sarah nodded rapidly, her smile huge and bright. "I promise." 

To the average person one would almost call her look innocent or angelic, all she was missing was the halo. Of course, the average person didn't call a 300-pound male Snow leopard Ludo. 

They should, but the thought simply never occurs to the majority of people. 

"Jay. Did you get that? She's going do a quick little trick for us! I know… I know. Yeah I'm ready." 

Paula looked at Sarah, eyes still bright. "Ok, I am going to introduce the next segment, and then you can do your thing." 

Sarah didn't say a word. She was afraid she'd give the joke away too soon. She almost pitied the girl. Perhaps, just this once, she should do the nice thing, and perform a quick slight of hand or something less frightening. 

Just then, Bert materialized out of the corner of her eyes and everything else seemed to happen in slow motion. 

Paula, closing her cellphone, still oblivious, still smiling. 

Ludo, yawning licking his chops, the large cat's lazy stride one of arrogance and pride next to Bert. 

Paula, still not catching on. 

Somehow, it didn't seem right there was no edgy music score building in the background. If ever there was a time for it, this would be it. Bert, her Greek God escorting her Snow leopard, Ludo, around on a diamond leash, and a reporter seconds away from peeing her pants on live TV. It was like watching a car accident. Sure you felt guilty, but not enough to look away. 

Hot Damn! She loved her job! 

  
**~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**

  
  
"Paula, get ready. Back from commercial in five.. four .. three.. two.."   
  
"Welcome back to Entertainment World's Anniversary Special of Masquerade. Earlier we promised you a behind the scenes exclusive interview with Sarah Williams. And here she is, the lady illusionist herself."   
  
Paula turned her head to the side. Her hair bouncing, her teeth sparkling. "So Sarah, what are you going to do for our viewers tonight? I know you must be in a hurry, thank you for spending some time with us this evening."   
  
Sarah was all smiles and charm. "No problem, I'm glad you could come. Hey Dad! Toby! I love you. Betty, if you can hear me.. your going to love this one."   
  
Sarah toned down her smile and went to work. "Sorry Paula, just wanted to get that in there. Ok, now on to the fun. Tonight, we are going to play a game called spare change. It's just a simple trick we warm up with. Nothing too flashy, but pretty neat nevertheless."   
  
"I'll bet. Ok, well I'll just step aside and let you...."   
  
Sarah grabbed the blond by the arm. "Now, now... Paula. What good magician performs without a volunteer?"   
  
Sarah lowered her voice as if asking her next question in private. "You're not skittish around large animals I hope? I only ask because they smell fear." 

****

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

  
  
There was an audible hush in the control room as everyone stared at the screen before them while holding their breath. 

"That's the biggest damn cat I've ever seen." Jay said breaking out into a cold sweat. "What the hell do they feed it?" Jay Trevino was Entertainment World's tough-as-nails producer. His reputation was well known in the business as a man who worked well under pressure and got things done. Tonight, his resolve was being put to the test. Jay rifled through his que sheets. "Where are my Tums." 

"Maybe we *are* seeing what the hell they feed it Jay. But I doubt it's spare change." Ron snickered. 

Jay laughed, then stopped and gave Ron a sour looked adding, "Frank, be ready to go to commercial just in case." 

****

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~  


  
It had taken only a minute to blindfold and tie Paula to a pole. This was not the Emmy award winning reporter's finest moment as two dimes and two nickels bounced precariously between her shaky lips. 

"Sarah, look," the animal trainer whined. "Ludo is slobbering all over Bert's shoes again." 

"Doesn't matter Mike, they're old." Bert said. 

"Oh Ludo, you've already eaten." Sarah scratched the cat's ears. "He's eaten, right?" 

Mike nodded, pulling on the large cat's leash, "Yes, I fed him and Sylvie." Sylvie was a large black panther who was also part of the show. 

Sarah smiled, "Showtime boys." Then turned to the crowd opening her arms dramatically as she played to the camera. "For this trick I'll need one of you to tell Ludo how much spare change he should grab out of Paula's mouth." 

Someone shouted for fifteen cents, and Sarah nodded. "Done!" 

Bending down on one knee, her eyes focused on the cat, she mentally projected what she wanted him to do into his mind. When she was satisfied, she stood once more and smiled as if she hadn't just talked to an animal. 

"Ok, fifteen cents Ludo… go get it." 

In a flash of white light and blurry fur, the leopard jumped instantly, obeying his mistress and landing with a lazy thud. 

"Oh.. oh you're such a good boy," Sarah cooed. "Yes you are. Yes, dat's a good boy Ludo." 

The leopard purred and handed his mistress the change. Fifteen cents as promised. Sarah showed the camera and winked. "Tada.. magic!" 

The small crowd of advertisers and stagehands started to applaud. Everyone was amazed by the agility and quickness of such a large cat, as well as Sarah's control over the leopard. 

Of course, they stopped clapping when Paula fainted. It was the only respectful thing to do. 

"She's dead!" 

Sarah turned away from the camera, her confident smile wavering just for a moment. "Don't be silly Mike. She's umm… in a mystical trance." 

Sarah turned a glowing, if not somewhat desperate, smile back to the camera. 

"I don't think so Sarah," the trainer pressed nervously. "Eww.. she's drooling on herself!" 

"Yes, well, mystical trances will do that. Don't you have somewhere to be Mike? Go feed Ludo again." 

"Maybe we should call 911." 

The master illusionist finally gave up and let her mask slip into one of extreme irritation. Turning her back to the viewers at home she started to argue with her animal trainer on camera. 

"Mike! Stop freaking everyone out," she growled. 

Mike wasn't impressed. "I bet David Cooperfield never killed any of his volunteers." Mike wasn't too bright either. 

"Uh-oh." Bert rolled his eyes and sighed. 

This was obviously the wrong thing to say, for in the next moment Sarah threw a crystal at the man everyone now knew as 'Mike'. The audience watched in stunned silence as he disappeared before their very eyes. 

"It's a mystical trance, you ignorant ass! What part of mystical trance did you not understand? Huh? What was that Mike? I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Can David Copperfield do that!" Sarah bit out angrily. 

"Actually, Miss Williams, he can. He made the Statue of Liberty disappear once. I think a jumbo jet as well." A female voice stated politely off camera. 

Somewhere deep down inside, Sarah knew her prop girl was only trying to help. 

"A jumbo jet?" Sarah asked in amazement, "Really?" 

She didn't care, but she knew. 

When the girl disappeared too, the crowd took a visible step away from Sarah. Ludo roared, agitated from all the commotion. 

The large cat stopped gnawing on Bert's Nikes, having the good grace to look surprised when a crystal flew through the air towards his fuzzy face. 

Ludo vanished. 

"Anyone else have something to add?" Sarah asked sweetly. 

When no one spoke Sarah tilted her head, "good." In the next second the prop girl, Mike, and Ludo reappeared. Ludo was now wearing an oversized IM WITH STUPID t-shirt whose arrow appeared to be aimed at Mike. Sarah put on her happy face and looked back into the camera as if everything was normal. 

"Tada, Magic!" Sarah restated. 

Off towards the right Bert held out his hand, and the sound tech grudgingly put a five dollar bill inside his palm. 

Sarah was mumbling under her breath as she walked off. It was simply bad luck that the camera picked up every word. "I bet David Copperfield never had to deal with this shit." 

AND ENTERTAINMENT WORLD MASQUERADE BEHIND THE SCENES WILL CONTINUE AFTER THESE MESSAGES. 

****

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

Well, what do you think? First time I have ever posted .. anything. Argh! One minute I liked this story the next I wanted to delete the whole damn thing. My hat's off to all the authors out there. I did not appreciate you guys until now. Thanks. This is chapter one. The story is finished but it's in the process of being looked over. BUT IT IS DONE. I will post chapters as often as I get them back. 

- Chrissy 


	2. The Countdown

**CHAPTER 2  
**The Countdown

_The Labyrinth was a blur of activity as final preparations were made for the upcoming ceremony. To the Underground's surprise, the Mad King had come out of hiding, and wasn't mad at all. A little grumpy at times, but insane? No._

_Of all the royal marriages that would soon be taking place, this was by far the most heavily attended. The Goblin King's magic was legend among his people, and everyone was excited to see the royal recluse after so many centuries of his absence. So it was. At the heart of the Labyrinth, beyond the Goblin City, Jereth's castle was filled to capacity with diplomats and various aristocrats of the Underground. In keeping with tradition, regatta - the week long celebration proceeding royal marriages - was already underway. No expense was spared, nor extravagance overlooked as the attendees prepared for a third night of assorted festivities, banquets, and balls. _

_Off on the horizon, however, a cold wind of change was blowing into the Kingdom. It's bitter breeze foretelling of an unexpected arrival with unforeseen futures clouding the skies. Unfortunately, no one was listening to the wind that week. Too much wine, and dancing no doubt. The Council Mages were, in fact, a bunch of lushes. Too wasted to remember the date let alone decipher the wind. _

_And so.. all warnings went unheeded and unheard, as the royal marriage of the century drew near. _

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~  


"Keep slapping her!" Sarah yelled.

"I can't keep slapping her! You slap her." Bert bit out in frustration. "If I smack her in the head anymore, I'm going to be brought up on charges." 

Argh! Sarah had no idea how she had gotten herself into this mess. Some harmless fun, that's all she'd wanted. How was she to know that Paula had had a traumatizing experience with a snow leopard as a child? 

What were the odds! 

No time to worry about that now. "Bert! Plan B. Get her ready on set. She's taking Pam's place." 

"Pam's place!" 

"I am going to do a switcheroo with her when she wakes up. Put her in holding bin three, for the Spider-Fly preshow. Tell Pam she's sitting this one out. I'll be standing in for Paula until show time at position A." Bert nodded but looked worried. 

Did Greek statues worry? 

Pointing at the Entertainment World's camera crew, Sarah was all business. "You. How much time do we have?"

There were three of them in all, but the one wearing a beat up Yankees cap answered first. "Umm.. two minutes. Why?"

She ignored his question, turning quickly to the backstage door. "Follow me boys and girls. You're about to get more behind the scenes coverage than you bargained for." The trio looked at one another in confusion then, making up their minds, they did as they were told. 

Bert watched as the men quickly gathered their gear and followed Sarah out the door. Shaking his head he picked the small reporter up easily in his arms, as he too did as Sarah instructed. He sure hoped to God the girl knew what she was doing. Yeah, right. 

"Sir, this letter is for you." 

Shifting Paula's weight he nodded at the young intern and took the letter. "Thanks," he flashed her quick smile, pocketing the note. The girl nodded, blushing bright red, and careened head first into a wall.

Okay. 

Glancing briefly at the clock by the podium, Bert spotted Pam off to his left and started to call out her name. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. Swinging back to the clock he stared at the time. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. "Damn, Damn, Damn." He added for good measure. 

What he wouldn't give for a little R&R in Desert Storm right about now. War was hell, but Sarah's dramatics were giving him a heart condition. She thrived on mischief, she loved getting into trouble. Shaking his head he smirked in spite of himself and headed off in a rush. "Pam! Get over here!" 

The girl turned her head from the actor she was talking with, and looked at Bert curiously. Her eyes widening, as she put her coffee down and hurried over. Paula was still passed out in his arms and making strange little mumbling sounds. "Damn Bert, what did you do to her? Pam asked, then quickly added with renewed excitement. "Oh wow! Paula Towns! Do you think she'd give me an autograph?" 

Bert sighed. Here Paula was blowing spit bubbles in her sleep, and Pam was trying to find a piece of paper and something to write with. At least this job wasn't boring.

Masquerade began in ten minutes and counting. 

**~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**

"She wants to do what!"

Jay's voice was hysterical as he shouted into the cell phone. "Does she even know how! No, absolutely not. Do you knuckle heads realize we are live? That in one minute we are facing dead air? Go get Paula dammit! I don't care how you do it but get her in front of the goddamn camera pronto. Got me?" 

"Yes sir." 

Jay was about to hang up, when he heard something loud and feminine arguing with his camera crew. What now? 

"What do you mean he said no?" 

"I'm sorry Sarah, but he's the boss and.." 

"Give me that phone. What's your boss's name?" 

Jay could not believe his ears. They were wasting time, arguing with the hocus pocus girl! 

"Jay? Are you there?" 

"Dammit Sarah, this is not a joke. Go do whatever it is you do, so we can do our jobs. We appreciate your offer but.." Sarah had heard enough. She knew Jay's type. Used to control and having his way. 

Even so, she had a plan.

Sarah would finesse him using her natural wit and charm, bringing the overly excited producer around to her way of thinking firmly yet gently. Betty and been great at situations like this and taught her exactly what to say and how to say it. Piece of... SHIT! Sarah was looking at her watch. 

Okay, she had another plan. "Shut the hell up and get on board, Jay. You are out of options and out of time." 

The line went dead. 

"One minute to air, sir." 

Jay didn't realize he was standing until he fell into his chair. He was in shock, his mind racing. Everyone was staring at him, tense from his inaction waiting to be told what to do. 

Finally he snapped out of it. "Alright, I've decided we're going to temporarily use Sarah until Paula is better." 

Ron snickered, but he ignore him. Turning to one of his engineers, Jay started shouting orders fast and furiously. 

"How's it look for sound? Are we up yet?" 

"Check Jay. Sarah's rigged and ready to go." 

"What about transmission?" 

"We are in the green."

"Tom.. give the camera crew their countdown." He said, finally resigned to his fate. With the way his luck was going the girl would probably be doing shadow puppets for the next fifteen minutes. 

Oh lord.. where did he put his Pepto? 

**~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**

Jereth was sitting out on his balcony overlooking the Labyrinth. His feet propped up with a glass in one hand. Without turning he sensed his brother's presence. "Alexander, shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight's ball?" 

Prince Alexander was the youngest of Jereth's four siblings and would someday rule their father's kingdom. The fantasy land that bordered his own, called Carnival. "Probably," Alex answered simply. "Shouldn't I ask the same of you?" 

Touché'

Jereth shrugged, holding out his hand towards the empty seat next to him. "I'm in no hurry."

Alex nodded his agreement and sat down in the offered chair, frowning at the view. "Your Labyrinth is rather pretty, isn't it?" Jereth bowed his head slightly not saying a word. From this distance, the maze was a stunning mix of browns and golds, reflecting the light off the setting suns. It's enormity and sheer vastness was overwhelming. It was really amazing anyone had ever made it through in thirteen hours. 

Only one had, he corrected himself. One little girl who'd broken his brother's heart and almost ruined him for all time.

"Do you have a challenger?" Alex asked, trying hide his anger and make small talk.

Jereth looked at him and nodded, a slight curve crawling upon his lips. "Two actually. But I'm afraid they won't make it."

"How do you know?" 

Jereth looked back out towards the Labyrinth. "One's been stuck on the outer wall for the last four hours. The other in an oubliette." 

Alexander thought about that for a minute then asked. "How does one get out of such a thing?" 

"You don't," Jereth stated flatly. "I have to send someone in after them. From there, they are taken to the beginning to do the whole thing over. But he was more scared of the dwarf than the prison. So he'll lose. That's usually how they all lose. Fear of unknown creatures and obstacles." 

"Do you mind me asking.." The Prince trailed off not knowing how to phrase his next question.

"How the girl got out," Jereth finished for him. "She made... friends." The King answered. The last said with a touch of bitterness. 

"She befriended a dwarf?" Alex seemed shocked. "How do you reason with such stupid creatures?"

"How indeed," Jereth repeated, then waved his hand distractedly. "She bribed him with a plastic bracelet. She smiled at him. She offered friendship and kindness. So, instead of taking her back to the beginning, he set her on the right path." 

"But that's treason!" 

Jereth tilted his head, and nodded. "Yes." 

"Did you punish the dwarf.. You should have." 

The King almost laughed. "I do not think the girl would have agreed with you Alexander." 

Of course. It came down to the girl's feelings raised above matters of state and laws of his kingdom. "I do not see how she matters. How can you rule if you do not follow the laws you create?" The Prince asked incredulously.

"Punishing a dwarf because he is lonely for a friend, seems rather extreme." 

"Extreme or not, treason can not be tolerated. You let the girl impede your judgment in this matter. A mortal, Jereth! She's just as dumb as the dwarf." The Prince shook his head in disgust. "She bewitched you, brother. Can't you see that! You would have never fancied her had she not gotten as far as she did." 

Jereth stood slowly. "I fancied her because she was clever, and kind. She was a breath of fresh air compared to the bigoted hateful twits I was constantly surrounded with. I too am jaded; I don't wholly disagree with what you say. But I do not mistake corruption for virtue. Kindly remember that before you speak on the matter. I do not punish my subjects without just cause." Jereth stated softly, setting down his goblet. "And in the future, refrain from speaking of things you know not. It was not inside the Labyrinth that I fell in love with her besides."

With that the King went back inside leaving a stunned Alex in his wake. "Damn that girl," Alex hissed through his teeth. Even now, the King was still in love with the mortal! Alexander suddenly had a sinking feeling that the King would always be haunted with memories of the one who'd defeated him and gotten away. 

"Well, we will see about that!" Alexander smiled, a plan forming in his mind. Jereth needed closure. He was in love with a creature who didn't exist. No female, no matter how pretty, was worth this much pain. Jereth just needed to be shown the truth. 

Well, alright then. 

With his mind made up, the Prince produced a crystal and disappeared without another word. The clock was ticking. She may not know it yet. But the mortal's freedom and time left on Earth would soon be at an end. 

**~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**

Sarah slammed the phone down, why did men always think they could push her around? It was damn irritating, she thought, fixing her ear piece provided by the EW crew. She winced when she heard a man shouting orders on the other end. It sounded like Jay. Goody, she'd pissed him off.

Satisfied Jay was at least doing as instructed, Sarah flipped open yet another phone that went directly to her own control booth. "Murry, I don't have a lot of time, so be straight with me. Can we do this or not?" Sarah inquired, while waving away her makeup girl currently trying to assault her with a powder puff.

"Yeah, darl'n. We're ready for Spider-Fly when you are," he assured her with a thick southern drawl. 

Sarah beamed. She loved it when things went her way. 

"Thanks Murry. Remind me to buy you guys a drink when this is over." Sarah pulled a long pencil out of her hair letting it fall past her shoulders, then wiggled out of her coat. 

Her senior coordinator laughed in the phone. "Thank me later. This could very well blow up in your face, Sarah."

He was right, but she didn't have time think about it. "Why don't you start a pool? It'll cost anyone who wants in on the action ten dollars." 

When the makeup girl loaded her brush fully intending to go back in for a second attack. Sarah raised her eyebrows giving her a hard stare. "Becky, come near me with that thing again and you'll be wearing it." The girl looked startled, but backed down. Smart. 

"What's the bet?" Murry asked curiously.

"That I'll make an ass of myself on live television." 

"I'm in."

Oh good. It's a bad thing when even your most loyal employee doesn't like your odds. "Gotta go Murry. Watch for my signal, and have my money ready." Optimism never hurt anyone right?

Someone in the ear piece was speaking to her. "Ten seconds Sarah, good luck." 

Nope, she was screwed. 

**~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**

Alexander materialized in a large theater just as the lights slowly dimmed. He had wished himself to the girl named Sarah, in order to bring her back as a wedding present for his brother. He knew now that Jereth would never truly be free of the girl, until he resolved whatever it was between them once and for all. What happened to her after that, wasn't his concern. He cared only that Jereth would finally be able to end his fascination with the wretch and move on. 

But where was she? 

Bursting through the side doors, a tall slender woman in a red coat came rushing into the auditorium, a group of men trying desperately to keep up as they carried heavy equipment behind her. 

"Sir, you'll have to take your seat now, the show's about to begin." 

This came from a woman costumed in a pastel ball gown and a monstrous mask. In her hand she held a scepter with a mirror on the end... much like his own. Alexander froze. He of all people knew what she was. Carnival, after all, was his and his father's kingdom. The same land Jereth had taken Sarah in order to seduce the girl into forgetting. The Prince narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. 

It was a lot to take in, so it took a moment. But the stage, the costumes, the music. It looked like.. "The Labyrinth," he whispered. 

Or a close version of it at any rate. What the hell was going on? Taking an empty seat, Alexander flopped down rather ungracefully, his mouth hanging open. In a chair next to him he noticed a program for tonight's show.

**  
You are cordially invited to: **

**Sarah Williams  
MASQUERADE**

**A World of Dead Ends, Twisting Corridors, Music, And Magic.  
**

A spotlight shone on a girl towards the back. Turning, he could see the dark haired woman busy doing four things at one time. Her movements quick, yet deliberate. 

He grudgingly admitted the girl was pretty. Not light and fair as fae females were, but different. Eye catching. Of course, she was covered up, and her hair was a jumbled mess upon her head. But that could just be the fashion of these creatures for all he knew. 

"This is the second time I have been to one of Sarah's shows. She's unbelievable," a mortal said excitedly. 

Alexander glanced at his eager, flushed face and frowned. Unbelievable? That was a bit much. 

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced back towards the girl. What did everyone see in her? She was a dime-a-dozen. Her darkness was repelling and did nothing for him. It only made the girl look as wicked as she was. He could easily see Jereth finding beauty in such a dreadful quality, however. It was just like his eldest brother to appreciate something so bizarre. In truth, Alexander had never seen hair so dark on a woman before. It was alien to him, but given the circumstances, appropriate. Witch. 

As if she'd heard his thoughts, Sarah, still on the phone, quickly pulled a clip out of her hair, a thick pile of long raven tresses spilling like a river down her back. The ends curled slightly, making them seem ridiculously full and shiny. Slamming the phone down, she was handed another. 

Busy girl. 

This call was taken while she removed her red coat, revealing a black sparkling dress hiding underneath, its sequins glittering like a thousand twinkling stars within the night. A rather daring slit cut high on the side accentuated the girl's long sculptured legs. This was nothing like any of the dresses he'd seen in the Underground. The provocative gown fit Sarah like a second skin, emphasizing her slender waist, high firm breasts and small .. round.. bottom... 

Dear God! She'd got him, too! 

For a moment Alexander felt panic rise inside him. Maybe he should warn everyone not to look directly at her! She was bewitching the men with her wicked body just like she had Jereth! He could feel the spell affecting his heart rate. 

Was he was sweating! Princes don't sweat! 

Alexander turned forward so he could break the enchantress's magic. Unfortunately, this was the exact moment two large view screens started their descent from above. Sarah's beauty captured perfectly on both, in order for everyone could see exactly what the illusionist was doing at all times. 

Argh! There was nowhere to escape! 

Soft and sensual, a beat played rhythmically in the background. The melody was blatantly erotic as Sarah began to speak. Her voice, like the hypnotic music, was unforgettable. Invading one's senses with it's soft caressing notes. Gripping the arm rests of his chair, Alexander's knuckles were an angry white as he closed his eyes and shook his head humming. He was doomed! They were all doomed! "La-la-la-la." 

"Funny man," a voice giggled in front of him. 

The direness of the situation was temporarily put on hold as the Prince opened his eyes and straightened in his seat. His face no longer etched with fear, but .. well, amusement, as he marveled at the odd child before him. 

Actually, not so much the child but the child's toy. He'd seen children before. 

There was no mistaking who the toy was of, but didn't explain how it was possible. Looking around, Alexander noticed that quite a few children had the same toy. What the.. 

"Funny man," the little boy repeated waving his Goblin King. The Prince started laughing. Nervously at first but growing louder as the toy spoke. 

_ "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth."_

_ "Turn back now, before it's too late."_

_"You win. I am no match for you Sarah."_

_"What a pity."_

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

"ENTERTAINMENT WORLD'S BEHIND THE SCENES LOOK AT MASQUERADE IS BACK WITH YOUR HOST PAULA TOWNS." 

Sarah lifted the mike, her smile sexy and assured. 

"Welcome! I'm Sarah Williams, Mistress of this Masquerade, and will be standing in for Paula while we create some more magic. But, before we begin, I'll need another volunteer. Preferably a man who has no history of fainting." 

Sarah turned for the first time to the theater as the audience laughed. "So, boys. Who wants to dance?" 

Sarah skimmed the sea of uncertain faces. Apparently no one was eager to disgrace themselves on live television. To her relief one man finally stood. He was handsome, with exotic looking eyes wearing a strange outfit. His hair was pale blonde, swept over one eye. He'd do.

"Oh my. Aren't I the lucky girl? Why, you look almost good enough to eat." The crowd applauded and some even groaned, having seen the show before and picking up the double entendre of her words. "Come on up here, sir. Everyone give him a round of applause." The theater did, as he made his way towards her.

Since they were live, Sarah filled in with a quick sleight of hand. Producing a crystal out of nowhere, she began rolling it between her fingers in front of the camera. 

"Illusions are simply a deceived perception of reality. When I was a little girl, one of the lessons I learned while venturing through the Labyrinth was that things aren't always what they seem. In fact, the Goblin King, who was very handsome, but rather full of himself, showed me a crystal just like this one." 

Her hands stopped moving, holding up her pretty orb for everyone to see. "It's just a crystal, nothing more, he told me. But if you turn it this way, it can show you.. your dreams." 

Sarah's crystal defied gravity as it hung suspended in the air, waiting for further instructions. Everyone started to clap. Sarah winked, producing another crystal with a quick twist of her fingers and soon she was spinning both in unison up and over and then around her hands in one fluid motion.

She continued with her story. "But this is not a gift for a girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?" 

The crystals vanished into bits of glitter and sparkles. 

"Of course I wanted it. Who wouldn't want their dreams handed to them? But I could not forget about my brother. Not even to obtain my greatest desires. And so my journey began, as yours will too.. soon enough." 

"For the full story you can purchase a copy of my book, _Peaches and Kings_, in the Ballroom Gift Shop or your local book store. Also, don't forget to rent _Thirteen Hours_. Paramount's summer blockbuster, which should be released sometime this month. If you haven't seen or read the adventure, go do so soon." 

Glancing over her shoulder, Sarah saw her attractive volunteer waiting patiently off to the side. His eyes staring at her in confusion as she made her way towards him. Well, hello nurse! Cute, didn't even begin to describe this guy. 

Offering the man her most winning smile, Sarah reached down, placing his hand inside her own. She chuckled softly when he tensed at the contact. Leading him back in front of the camera, Sarah deliberately held eye contact. It was necessary when projecting images into people's minds. To the casual observer, however, it was nothing more than an enamored maiden gazing longingly at her beau. Nothing to see here folks, keep moving. What, magic? Me? 

Mind projection is not the same as mind control. That was beyond her powers, but she could suggest strongly what she wanted from others, and these strong suggestions were usually followed. 

"Well sir, what is your name?"

Drowning in her eyes, the Prince swallowed clearing his throat. "Alexander." 

Good name. 

A wave of warmth washed over Sarah. His voice was deep and alluring. She was struck by something oddly familiar in his presence, or was it the accent in his voice? "Alexander? Before we dance, I must warn you, I do not give my kisses away easily. In fact, pretty words alone will not win my heart." 

Frowning, Sarah feigned a wistful, faraway look and continued. "You see, many years ago, almost eight to be exact, I was abandoned here on earth by the man I loved with all my heart. I was but a child, and for nearly a year I cried myself to sleep, wishing the goblins would come and take me away so often that my parents couldn't help but be insulted." 

Sarah faced the man again. Something strained and tired catching in her voice. "Every night I said the words until all words died on my lips. I didn't speak for a long time thereafter. That's how in love with him I was."

"Will you hurt me like my handsome King once did?" She whispered.

"Nay lady, I would not." Alexander answered honestly, his tone as intense as his eyes.

While Sarah was happy at how well her attractive volunteer was playing his part, the man in question was quite confused. Though some parts she was acting out for the audience's benefit. He could still sense there was indeed a thread of truth to what she was saying. 

Why had the girl wished for Jereth to come and take her away again? Could it be that she simply didn't know the rules of the game? 

Once conquered, the King no longer has power over his challenger. All of Sarah's wishes had fallen on deaf ears, because it was quite impossible for Jereth to hear them. 

Sarah lifted her bare hand and placed it upon his cheek. He tensed again, effectively bringing him back to the present. Sarah stared at him curiously for a moment. Departing from script, she closed the gap between their bodies. Her lips but a breath from his own. 

"Do I know you?" She searched his funny colored eyes. "You seem.. familiar to me." 

The man simply shook his head, unable to speak. 

She caressed his face a while longer, as if she would remember him through touch. Then turned around and returned to playing the saucy medieval maid. 

"Well then sir, sit down, and I will recite for you a poem called _Spider and the Fly_."

Alexander couldn't think, so he obeyed. Sitting down, she joined him on his lap. His arms instinctively circling her waist. Sarah winked as if they shared a private joke adding. "Of course, this is Masquerade," she purred as the music and lights started to change to an electric blue. "Think of all of this as some magical carnival, Alexander. Where anything, and everything can happen." 

The Prince grinned wickedly, "I'll try my best."

Good boy. Showtime!

** ~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**

**OK, end of chapter 2 is in. There are three chapters all together in Part 1. Part two, has four chapters. Like I said, it's finished already. So you don't have to review if you don't want to. Unless you want to be nice. Then hey, knock yourself out. *wink*. Let me just say thank you to everyone who did review. Wow you guys are SO WONDERFUL. I thought for sure, I would get flamed. So thank you out there in fanfiction land. It meant a lot. ;o) Like before, I am posting these as soon as I get them back. So bare with me here. **

**- Chrissy**


	3. Showtime

**CHAPTER 3  
**Showtime

_"Will you walk into my parlour? said the Spider to the Fly. 'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy. The way into my parlour is up a winding stair. And I have many curious things to show when you are there_."

Sarah said the words in time to the music. The maid was gone, replaced with a full-blown vixen. Her look was hungry. An expression Alexander had never seen on a female before. Well, perhaps the Pleasure Pixies in Quinton's Kingdom, but they really didn't count. Quinton was his second eldest brother, and his entire land was based on the pleasures of the flesh. Which, if anyone had spent time with Quince, would understand why he was King of a land called Hedonism. The man loved women. As a rule, however, females in the Underground were pretty, ethereal, elusive; not blatantly sexual. Not like Sarah.

This girl was every males erotic fantasy made flesh.

And the worst part was, she knew it. Even now she was staring at him almost as if she saw into his soul and was aware of each and every one of his most intimate and darkest desires, and she reveled in the knowing; not the least bit afraid. He swallowed, unable to catch his breath. Sarah grinned as she fed him the next lines to her poem with a compulsion to repeat each word aloud. He frowned, recognizing the trick for he often did the same himself. Sarah had real magic?

Now how did that happen?

Jareth never mentioned the girl's powers before. In the Underground females weren't born magical, at least not to his knowledge. They had to be given powers by their husbands. And even then, they were weaker watered down versions of the real thing. 

Maybe some mortals were magical? 

He stood, as what she willed him to do, and walked over to her, caressing her shoulders and bare skin. Without realizing it, he had taken the role of the fly. His deep voice loud yet melodic.

_"Oh, no, no, said the little Fly, to ask me is in vain. For who goes up your winding stair can never come down again."_

A canopy bed was being lowered from the ceiling. Sarah's smile beckoned him to follow. Which he did of course; both her magic and her voice playing havoc with his self-control.

_"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high. Will you rest upon my little bed said the Spider to the Fly. There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin. And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in." _Sarah wiggled her brows humorously, challenging Alexander to follow through with her next suggestion. The girl was unbelievable in the things she dared him to do to her. This was completely taboo in his world.

But, when in Rome…

Picking Sarah up at the waist, she laughed throwing her hair back, her small fingers gripping his shoulders. Alexander was riveted, watching her face as he took her to the bed. His heartbeat exploded in his ears as his body covered her own laying on top her softness while saying his next line.

_"Oh, no, no, said the little Fly. For I've often heard it said. They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed." _Before he even got the last words out, Sarah had reversed their positions. She was now straddling his waist posturing an innocent 'who me?' expression. 

She was breathtaking, as the blue lights highlighted her dress and the paleness of her eyes. Strange creatures, mortals. Their irises were only one color, and yet, the effect was lovely. He wanted to touch her, to reach out and make sure she was real and would have...

Had his arms not been tied above his head. Ummm...

He pulled again, yup, he was bound alright. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the girl with renewed interest. What was this about? He'd obviously not been paying attention and missed something. Uh, waiter? Check please! He yanked on the ropes harder but Sarah shook her head placing a finger on his lips. He stopped and stared, his eyes searching her own waiting for her to explain. 

She tore open his shirt instead.

This shocking little tid-bit, was thankfully followed with waves of reassurance. He could almost hear her voice telling him not to be alarmed. It was all part of the illusion. The bed would rise upwards, she would hold a fake blade above him, then dramatically plunge it downward between his arm and chest. At which point he would fall between the trap door hidden on in the canopy. Where he would stay until an assistant came and let him out and told him what to do next.

Alexander smiled as she ran her hands along his upper body, completely in love. How did she do it? Two brothers, older than her language even existed. Within hours - no, minutes - this woman had truly won him.

Guilt started to settle in Alexander's conscious as he made secret plans to bring her back to the Underground, not for his brother but for himself. She belonged with him. But how would Jareth take it? Best he not know until after his marriage. And maybe a century after that as well.

The bed began to rise, just like she said it would. At which point Sarah allowed her body to rub against his arousal. Her moan came more from actual pleasure than staged foreplay. Alexander smirked, knowing it was only a matter of time before Sarah forgot about the King. Even now her body betrayed her heart and responded to his own. But it wasn't enough, he wanted her love as well. He would need to cut all ties between her and his brother. Somehow show her that what she wanted the King would never give her. 

Sarah cleared her throat continuing on with her poem as she touched his face in a soft caress. _"Said the cunning Spider, dear friend, what can I do? To prove the warm affection that I've felt for you?"_

To everyone's shock, Sarah was holding a knife high within the air as the bed stopped climbing and started to circle. The music was growing faster and faster, as Sarah's voice hissed.

_"Up jump'd the cunning Spider, and she fiercely held him fast. She dragg'd him up her winding stair, into her dismal den. Within her little parlour. But he never came out again."_

From what everyone could see, Sarah lunged the knife multiple times into the volunteer, after which, the bed started to lower once again. But the sheets were covered in blood, the volunteer gone, and Sarah's knife dripping crimson.

Sliding off Sarah took sexy strides back to the spotlight and finished her tale..

_"And now, dear little children, who may this story read. To idle, silly, flattering words. I pray you ever heed. Unto an evil counselor close heart and ear and eye. And take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and the Fly."_

Sarah stared satisfied into the camera, a crystal changing into a fuzzy tarantula walking delicately upon her hand. His name was Tweedy, but she left that part out. 

The beat slowly transitioned, as the familiar opening chords of Masquerade riveted the auditorium. A few yelled their approval, recognizing the building score. 

The lights went out. The theater was cast in complete blackness, as everyone held their breath. Some lit lighters, some screamed as if they were being eaten alive. Of course, they weren't mind you. They'd be screaming a lot louder than that if they were. But, you always had a few Rocky Horror rejects who loved to ham it up. 

In actuality, only a few seconds had passed when the lights finally returned. Now, however, the spotlight was shining center stage highlighting a tall brunette in a sparkling dress. The theater was drowned in applause; some fans were even standing. Unexplainably, Sarah had traveled well over eighty rows in the span of a few short seconds. Incredible!

The Mistress of Masquerade winked as if there hadn't been a doubt in the world. Holding a temporary microphone she pointed towards the back. "Let's hear it for Paula Towns and Entertainment World. Didn't they do a great job tonight?" 

An ocean of faces turned towards the back. Sure enough, standing where Sarah had been seconds before, was a slightly confused Paula. Only now she was wearing a black T-Shirt that said 'Masquerade' on the front. Paula had enough wits about her to smile and wave. 

The Masquerade melody brought all eyes back on Sarah. Soon its fast beat was the only noise that could be heard, as the audience quieted and settled down. Sarah fixed her headset and the show began as she yelled out the first three opening phrases herself. Then, cupping her hand over her ear, tonight she allowed the last phrase to be supplied by her audience. "Tantalize me." "Mystify me." "Captivate me."

"Masquerade me!"

"As you wish." Sarah lifted her hands and the doors of the theater were thrown wide open. Down the aisles spilled black and white harlequins, fat punchinellos, and pastel-costumed ballroom dancers elaborately gowned. Scattered throughout the promenade were juggling marionettes, and music box ballerinas inside moving snow globes. All the masqueraders danced their own variation of the same basic movements together. As the procession moved forward, floats and carnival decorations disappeared behind special doors near the stage. The ballroom dancers were the exception, as they took their places behind Sarah. All this happened, while clowns threw glitter and one-year anniversary T-shirts into the crowd. New Orleans and Rio had nothing on Sarah. She knew how to party.

The audience was again standing and applauding for the second time in a few short minutes as the last of the masqueraders made their way down. Sarah looked towards her show's control tower, right about where Murry should have been, and held up her hand, rubbing her fingers together. Whoever had foolishly betted against her had lost, and she was going to make them all pay… gladly.

Sarah turned, and took her position queuing her sound tech that she was ready. She waited for the right beat and started to sing with a crisp, yet sexy purr. 

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

_"Stories can come true.   
I believe in you.   
Hunger for the bliss.   
Dance you can't resist?   
Careful what you say.   
There's a price to pay.   
Serenade the night.   
Yum... just take a bite."_

She was about to kiss a nameless dancer, but she pushed him away. "Don't Masquerade me," she laughed and walked off stage as the ballroom dancers sang the first chorus. 

"Waltzing crescendo. Masked innuendo. Glitz and fandango.. Masquerade!" 

"Song and sonata. Gala regatta. Rhythmic cantata... Masquerade!" __

Sarah was unexplainably on the second level of the stage. How she got there? No one could say really. Below her dancers began waltzing in circles as Sarah watched from above singing the second verse. 

_ "Pride before the fall.   
Not much fun at all.   
Though we only met.   
Still we minuet.   
Mask and rhapsody.   
Love he sung to me.   
Gifts I long to take  
Came just too damn late." _

Sarah disappeared, her laughter echoing from nowhere and everywhere as the audience cheered while the dancers took up the next verse.

"Webs are deceiving. Spiders your seeing. Clocks loudly ringing… Masquerade!" 

"Hours forsaking. Mirrors are breaking. Love he was faking… Masquerade!" 

A black owl flew from the back of the stage towards the crowd transforming into Sarah, who didn't break stride as she walked to the end of the stage sliding to a halt. "Tantalize me." "Mystify me." "Captivate me." "Masquerade me." 

"Do you want to dance?" The ballroom dancers stopped and moved forward in a unified front performing the same steps with Sarah as she sang the final verse. 

_"Story has its way.   
Fear, love, and obey.   
Kings don't hold any.   
Power over me.   
As the world falls down.   
Shocked by what I found.   
To our journey's end?   
Here we go again." _

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth." A male accented voice droned out. Sarah, turned as the man continued. "Thirteen hours. And time is short." 

Transforming into an owl before everyone's eyes, Sarah flew again to the second level stage. This was the dancing portion of her song. Her own voice pre-edited mixed with another man playing the Goblin King. As the dancers held the audience's attention, Sarah inspected her next illusion. 

The man's laughter filled the theater as the main lights went out, leaving a lone spotlight silhouetting a mysterious figure next to Sarah. When the blue lights came back up, everyone recognized him immediately. Blond, fair, handsome. It was her volunteer from spider and the fly! He bowed as the audience applauded. 

Alexander was all smiles and waves, but when his eyes caught her own the humor was gone. "Are you ready to go Sarah?" He asked. Quirking her eyebrow at him curiously, she shook her head in confusion. What in the world was this guy talking about? Had she missed something?

Sticking to the script she nodded as if she understood - which of course she didn't - and persuaded him to follow her by wiggling her finger and licking her top lip. Placing a diamond leash around his neck, she flashed him a devilish grin as she led him down the stairs. When they hit their mark, Sarah stood behind him gliding her hands suggestively down his chest.

"If you wish it. I can grant you passage to the Labyrinth Sarah," he whispered, turning his head to the side. 

Stepping in front of him she ignored his comment and proceeded with her ritual dance rubbing her back along the length of his body while closing her eyes and parting her lips.

"Think it, wish it, and I will grant your request." He pressed on. 

Oh, for crying out loud! 

"Ok, I give up. What's your problem?" Sarah hissed, gripping her headset so no one else could hear. "Do you not want to do the final illusion? I won't make you, but tell me now so I can compensate."

The man waved away her anger, producing his own crystal and holding it out to her. "Sarah, come with me to the Underground. This is your chance. You've obviously been waiting for it. Do it, wish yourself there and I will grant your request." The Prince said, his eyes eager.

Sarah swallowed, glancing at the audience and then back at Alex. Was he serious? Was he from the Underground? "Who… who are you?" She stuttered.

He held out his crystal. "A man who can give you your dreams Sarah." Sarah frowned, waiting for the inevitable, "just kidding" to follow. 

It never came.

Only a few seconds passed, but it seemed more like hours as she stared into the stranger's eyes, and was struck again by how familiar they appeared. "I wish…"

Sarah was cued for the next illusion off stage. She only had a second to think as a puff of smoke burst up. The trap door opened. She grabbed the man so he would not fall into it, his arm wrapping around her holding on. "I wish to go to the Underground!"

"Then you shall."

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

The volunteer disappeared. That was part of the script. Sarah was gone too? 

Now… that was actually NOT part of the script.

In their place sat Ludo and Sylvie, rather bored with life, as the big cats yawned and looked around. How had Sylvie gotten out? Ludo still had his I'M WITH STUPID T-shirt on. Sylvie, a black panther, didn't seem to mind, however. The audience loved the joke immensely as the last of the notes faded and the dancers looked around in confusion for Sarah.

"Where is she!"

"I don't know Bert, we're looking."

"Dammit! Get Mike, we need to get those cats off the stage now. You and you, come with me. We'll check the back."

"Murry is on the phone. What should I tell him?"

Bert shook his head. "Tell him... tell him we're looking for her now, and to have the police on standby just in case."

The stage manager's eyes widen, but to his credit he kept it together, and did as instructed. The acrobat number was next. They had six minutes to find her. Maybe.

Remarkably, while all of this was going on backstage, no one in the audience was the wiser. The Jugglers were rushing on and off, doing various flips, rolls and other incredible feats of skill. The stagehands prepared for the next scene as did wardrobe and makeup.

People later interviewed would say the clowns and masqueraders performed brilliantly that night. The music and dancing were exceptional.

They would say Sarah had acted with the grace of a true artist, and with the style of a rising star at her peak.

Stories would be written about this night for years and years to come. Songs dedicated to the Mistress of Masquerade. Movie's explaining her disappearance - one which suggested she had finally found a way back to her utopia, her labyrinth.

This night would become legend, and touch the hearts and minds of millions, all wanting to know what happened to the beautiful young girl who inspired so many then vanished without a trace.

As Bert searched he knew, in his heart of hearts, she was gone. He held onto the note that said as much, which he'd received fifteen minutes before Sarah's vanishing. He didn't understand it at the time. But now, it all started to make some eerie sense.

_Be well Bert  
Tell Murry He's On In Ten Minutes. Take pictures.  
Love, Sarah_

In the back of the auditorium, the camera pulled away and refocused on Paula Towns happy face.

"And that, as they say, is the magic of Masquerade. I'm Paula Towns. Thank you for spending this last hour with us. From Entertainment World and Masquerade to you. Good night every one!"

END OF PART 1

**~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~**

**"Sometimes the way forwards is also the way back!" Yeah, I know. I suck. Don't peach me guys. End of Part 1. Part 2 is loaded with love and romance. *wink* Four more chapters left. Thank you, thank you to **Polgara!!** She is BETAing Part 2 and she edited this Chapter! I don't own Spider and the Fly poem. It's a great poem by the way, but I don't own it. See you in a couple days. Merry Christmas!**

**-Chrissy  
**


	4. Into The Woods

____________________________________  
  
MASQUERADE  
___________________________________

_Into the woods is always when  
You think at last your through and then  
Into the woods we go again  
To take another journey..._

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

**CHAPTER 4  
**Into The Woods

For eight years, as far back as she could remember, Sarah had wanted to return to the labyrinth. In her heart she feared she would never get a second chance. Would never see her friends, or tell the King she was sorry for the way things had to end. But mostly she feared Jareth would never know that she loved him.

Of course, it's almost a rule the things we want most in life come when we least expect them too. And this was no exception. Her way back to the Underground was a man with familiar eyes and a warm smile. All she had to do was wish herself away and he'd grant her request.

As far back as she could remember, Sarah had wanted to return to the labyrinth…

"Damn Jareth, and damn this miserable wretched place to hell!!"

Two minutes after arriving she wanted to leave again. There was just no pleasing some people.

"Sarah, I know it's a shock."

"Pay attention Alex! I'm way passed shocked. This isn't shock this… Oh god, this is a damn Tennessee Williams novel! Why did you bring me here? Do you get your kicks this way?"

Prince Alexander looked down into the church. His face expressed his sorrow for hurting the girl and putting her through this. But Sarah had to know. She would never get over his brother otherwise.

From high above, in a small room, they watched as Jareth and Bree stood side by side making plans and preparations three days before their wedding. The Princess's laughter echoed off the stone walls; each note piercing Sarah's heart like a dull spoon.

Very, very painful.

She knew it was irrational, but the betrayal she felt in that moment hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. The misery was suffocating, making it hard for her to breathe.

When Alexander offered her his embraced, Sarah went to him willingly. She needed comfort, even from a stranger. He rocked her gently, stroking her hair. But she did not cry. The tears would come, but Sarah was holding them back for now. Once she started she feared she'd never be able to stop again.

"Sarah, I brought you here because you needed to see this. You needed an ending to your story, though I know it's not the one you wanted." He pushed her back gently, so he could look at her. Framing her face, his thumb stroked her cheek. "You are beautiful," he whispered. "A vibrant girl in love with a dream. Dreams are wonderful things Sarah, but they can't love you back, they can't keep you warm at night, or hold you when you're lonely." 

Alexander sighed, seeing the pain and look of hurt in her eyes. Bringing her back to his chest he kissed the top of her hair. "I'm sorry if I wronged you. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"Who are you? Why were you at my show?" Sarah asked. She knew it sounded accusatory, but she couldn't help it. She needed to know if she had made a wish that would soon have consequences. Before it hadn't mattered, now the possibilities and terrible scenarios seemed endless.

"I will not lie to you, I was not there as a friend initially. Jareth is my oldest brother, and..."

"Your Brother!" She shot her head up, her eyes wide and startled. Oh this was great, just great.

She tried to pull away but he held her to fast, shaking his head as he continued. "Sarah listen, at the time I believed you had wronged him. But I soon found out my mistake. Some things just end badly, and there's no help for it; no one is to blame."

Sarah searched his face in silence as she thought about what he'd said. Could she believe him? Did it really matter, what choice did she have? Finally she nodded, and buried her head into his shoulder once more. His words didn't make any sense, but she thought he was sincere at least. Besides, she needed his solace and protection more than she needed to be angry. For now.

"When can I go home?" She wondered aloud, her voice muffled.

"I was hoping you'd want to stay awhile, with me," Alex said with a sigh. "But you need time, I see that now. After the wedding rehearsal I will take you back if you wish it. Time passes slower in your world than this one. If I send you back now I'll miss..." he trailed off stopping then starting again. "Can you manage another hour?"

Sarah didn't think she could, but to her surprise she heard herself saying yes.

Swell.

He lifted her chin. His unusual eyes, so much like Jareth's, yet different. Warmer. "Good girl. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, brushing his lips across her forehead. "If you need me, call my name. I will hear you." And he was gone.

When Alex reappeared below, Sarah's shaky knees buckled. No longer able to support her own weight. Sliding down the wall she couldn't take her eyes off the King whom she loved almost all her life.

In her strange little precipice that served no purpose at all, Sarah sat far removed from the world and other worldly concerns. She was an outsider looking in, as she watched Jareth greet his brother warmly; the King's eyes smiling. She supposed she aught to have been surprised by his show of affection. But she wasn't. Only jealous of it, wanting that look for herself. Somehow, she'd always known Jareth was capable of kindness for a select few. Just not her.

Why did life always have to hurt?

Somewhere someone was living the perfect existence. Someone had never experienced misery, or known unhappiness. And she hated that person.

She wanted to poke that person in the eye. 

It might not make the pain stop, but it would lessen it a bit… maybe. The Princess was everything Sarah was not. Petite, fair, blonde, reserved. And soon she would be Jareth's wife. 

You can only hold back the tide for so long. Eventually the ocean wins. Looking down at Jareth Sarah knew she was defeated. She was drowning, and strangely enough, a part of her welcomed it. She was worn-out. Tired of struggling, of making excuses. Of hoping for a miracle. 

As the undertow pulled her under, Sarah let go of her dreams for a happy ending. Of bright glittering futures that would never be hers. Sitting there all alone inside a strange room of an even stranger world, Sarah cried.

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

"Ahh... Alex! So you did manage to fit my rehearsal into your plans after all. Glad to hear it brother. We were just going over the ceremony." Jareth said nodding towards Bree. 

The Princess huffed. "Jareth thinks we should simply say the ritual words and be done with it. But I am not letting him get away with such a sad service. Half the Underground has shown up for this!"

"What exactly are you planning to do Jareth?" Alexander asked amused.

Shrugging, the Goblin King turned to his bride. "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. What else is there to say besides that? At which point I offer her use of my magic and my kingdom."

Jareth produced a crystal, showing Alex how simple it all seemed to him. "Why make it more complicated then…"

As Jareth held out his magic in the form of a crystal towards the Princess it suddenly felt as if it was resisting him. Then it rolled out of his hand all together. Princess Bree and Alex looked at Jareth curiously.

"And what is that about?" Alex laughed in confusion.

Jareth frowned at his youngest sibling, but remained silent trying to call back the magic to him. It should have been as easy as eating or sleeping for the King. The crystal obviously was not aware of this for it kept rolling away.

Something was wrong.

"Alex, do me a favor. Father, had a gift to give Bree, can you escort her to him, I'll be back momentarily." 

The two nodded, not the least bit concerned. After all, Jareth's magic was one of the strongest of the Underground. The very idea that he had somehow lost control over it was ridiculous.

That's exactly what happened, of course, but it was ridiculous all the same.

Following the crystal, Jareth watched it turn a corner at the church's entrance. To the right was a staircase. The crystal was taking the steps three and four at a time gaining speed.

A warm pull hummed through his body. Someone or something was calling him. He could feel it the higher the stairs he ascended. His magic was obeying the summons.

At least the 'why' was answered, that still left the 'who'.

Someone very powerful indeed by the looks of things. Not even his father could pull of a stunt like this; to control the Goblin King's own magic.

As he approached a door at the end of the stairway, a touch of dread knotted in his stomach. He had no idea what was on the other side waiting for him. Normally he would have used a crystal in a time like this but…

"You're no help," Jareth hissed looking down. The crystal remained quiet. Like a loyal retriever, it waited patiently for Jareth to open the door so it could enter. The call was extremely compelling now. One way or another Jareth would find out what the hell was going on.

He doubted it would be good.

With a sigh, donning his most severe frown, Jareth turned the doorknob, and entered.

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

"Oh no!" Sarah screamed, her hands held out away from her body protecting her face. "Keep away from me, do you hear! Don't come any closer."

The monster opened its mouth. It's teeth were razor sharp, dripping with saliva. If she weren't so scared she would have been grossed out. Fear always trumps disgust, though. So Sarah bit back the sarcasm, and started to scream. 

"Ahhhhh!" 

When no one answered, she tried yelling instead. "Alex, get your ass in here! Alexander!"

This was a perfect example of why people shouldn't screw around with magic. Not that it was her fault. Sarah had been minding her own business, wallowing in self-pity and despair. Her dreams shattered, laying broken at her feet. When she produced a crystal, all she wished for was a simple hanky. 

Why her magic thought she meant big pink monster - yes pink – she couldn't say. But that's exactly what she got. "Dammit! Someone help me!"

The monster roared. Its long, blue nails making little clicking sounds as they rubbed together. Sarah was no expert, but she doubted that was a good sign.

"Hey now," Sarah tried to reason with it. Her voice calm and soothing yet laced with real fear. "You don't want to eat me." She pouted dramatically shaking her head. "Nooo... I'll give you really bad heartburn." Smooth Williams. It was pathetic even to her own ears. 

Just her luck the monster didn't speak English anyway. It grabbed her by the arms and lifted her high into the air. Its teeth gleaming as it roared loudly. Sarah joined it, screaming into its face loudly. Together they were ridiculous. 

Many people fantasize about their own death. Wondering how it will happen, or if it will hurt. There are actually thousands of ways to die, but Sarah had always believed she'd go peacefully in her sleep. In fact, she'd never even considered the possibility of being eaten by a fuzzy pink monster. Obviously, short sightedness on her part.

Sarah was kicking and screaming but the monster held tight; its grip firm and unforgiving. She swallowed. She couldn't remember any of her prayers from Sunday School so she mentally recited the Pledge of Allegiance.

It made sense at the time.

She was on one nation under God, when a deep voice cut through the air bringing them both up short. "What is going on here!" Sarah and the monster froze, swinging their heads towards the doorway.

Jareth!

The Goblin King stood inside the room's entrance. His face blank, whipped clean of any emotion. But Sarah knew he was shocked. Call it a hunch.

Up close he looked the way all magical creatures with too much power were supposed to look. Pale blonde hair falling past his shoulders tangled with the high white collar of an antique shirt. Lace spilling elegantly over long-fingered black gloves. His shirt hanging open, giving Sarah a glimpse of his lean, bare chest. Most men couldn't have pulled off a shirt like that. Jereth made it seem utterly masculine. 

Sarah swallowed clearing her throat. "Umm… hello Jareth. Do you remember me? It's Sarah, Sarah Williams?" Under the circumstances her voice was remarkably polite. "I don't suppose you can get me down by any chance?" 

The King crossed his arms, his eyes unblinking. "Sarah?" He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Oh yes, now I remember. The girl who wished away her brother then changed her mind. My, my how you have grown." He made the last word soft and warm and vaguely obscene. Leaning against the door casually, he cocked his head to the side and stared at her. His eyes intense, dangerous. 

"Are you asking me for my help, little one? I thought I had no power over you? Why in the Underground would I help you down," he asked, pleasantly. 

Hell must be full of voices like his. Deadly, yet oh so reasonable.

"ALEXANDER!!!" Sarah yelled. 

Too bad she wasn't in the mood for games. Especially, now that she knew he was engaged. She'd rather the damn fuzz ball eat her alive than ask Jareth for any favors. She was even more aggravated with Alex. "If you need me, say my name. I'll hear you." she repeated in a childish voice. 

Jareth rolled his eyes, moving towards them with the fluid grace of a cat. He laid a gloved hand on the creature's arm while calmly looking up. "So, you know my brother? I will need to have a very long talk with him later." Then he looked at the monster and nodded. "Let her go."

The monster dropped the girl. "Eeep!" 

On her rear. 

Sarah blew her hair out of her eyes, glaring up at the King who was now grinning. "My hero," she said flatly.

Lowering on bended knee, he bowed his head. "Indeed." His voice was like a brush of fur across her skin. "Anything else I can do for you since I'm here? No?" He grabbed his crystal by her hand and stood once more. 

"Yes, actually" She blurted out, holding out her hand just to make him mad. "You can help me up." 

He frowned, obviously reluctant to touch her. Finally he sighed, he was being silly, and pulled the girl towards him. 

Sarah didn't know what to expect. Perhaps she didn't really think Jareth would help her. Nevertheless, in the next instant she was falling into the King's embrace off balance; her head brushing against his chest. Sarah noted a couple of things. One, that he smelled like new leather and soap. And two, she loved him even more now than before. Damn. 

He made no attempt to push her away, and she was in no hurry to go. So they stood there, frozen in time, not saying a word. When he felt her shiver, he raised a shaky hand to face, incorrectly believing she was still scared of the creature. The monster in question had wondered off to a corner and was grooming it self with its claws. 

"Don't worry, little one. Kleenexes can not hurt you. They're vegetarians."

Sarah frowned, her body in chaos. That was the second time he used the endearment 'little one' with her, and to her surprise she liked it. 

No way could she look him in the eyes now. If she did, it was all over. She'd start crying and telling him things she could never take back. Instead, she glanced over at the monster. He still looked frightening, but there was something, almost cat-like about him now that she'd missed before. Then another thought made her frown. 

"Did you call it a Kleenex?" 

"Yes, but how he got up here I haven't a clue." Jareth shrugged taking a step away so he could breathe. The girl was a heady mix of vanilla and something else more elusively arousing. 

Sarah couldn't help it. Maybe she was delirious, maybe she was nuts. But it was damn funny. A Kleenex! Of all the stupid... She burst into laughter and giggles.

Jareth's heart stopped and expanded as he watched Sarah's face light up. Her laughter making him feel more alive, more free than he had in years. His lips curved upwards, he couldn't help it. She wasn't just beautiful, she was infuriatingly contagious. 

He touched her hair, rubbing the silky blackness between his fingers. Sarah's eyes smiling into his own. "What, may I ask, brings you to the Underground?" Jereth's voice was almost a whisper, intimate as if he'd said something completely different. Jereth could whisper better than anyone she knew.

"I think…" Sarah cleared her throat and tried again. "I think I was supposed to be your wedding present. But Alexander changed his mind. I'm afraid you'll have to settle for crystal candlesticks instead."

"What did you say?" The humor died in his eyes. "Alexander brought you here as a gift to me!" He'd obviously missed the part about his brother changing his mind. "Tell me Sarah, what exactly did my brother tell you? Better yet, did he say what I was supposed to do with you," he asked, searching her face with something close to fear. 

Sarah swallowed. "I don't know, really. Turn me into a goblin?" It was the only thing she could think of. Jareth visibly relaxed, letting down his guard. Which made Sarah equally relieved. Enough so she thought she could joke with him. 

"Or maybe I was supposed to be your sex slave." She added with a wink. 

Jareth hit the wall behind her and she flinched. Then she smacked him hard in the chest for scaring her, but he didn't take notice of it. 

"What the hell is your problem!? It was a joke!"

"My problem is you!" He yelled unexpectedly. His tone low and edged with menace. "You are my problem Sarah. Perhaps I *should* turn you into a goblin and be done with it. God knows you deserve it." He started pacing the room. Sarah's mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide and furious. Oh yeah! 

"Oh yeah!" Sarah repeated only this time out loud, adding. "Well!" 

Ever the wordsmith Sarah was.

Screw him. She didn't need to take abuse from Lord of the Dance. "I'm out of here." Producing a crystal, Sarah turned and jumped out the window in a huff. Jerk. 

"Sarah!" 

There are many ways to end an argument having the last word. Jumping out a window to your death is only one of several options. But it works every time. 

Jareth's face was twisted in horror. He couldn't think he couldn't move. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears. MY GOD! Running over to where she'd been only moments before Jareth swallowed looking down. He was shaking his head in shock, calling on all the powers he possessed to turn back time. WHY, Sarah, WHY! OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY! NOOO ... wait. 

Jareth frowned. 

Where there should have been a broken body laying in a bloody heap, there was only empty space. Then he heard a screech. Looking back up, he saw a pretty black owl cursing at him as she made her way outside. 

He blinked. Blinked a few more times. Then, he screamed in wordless rage. 

Jereth punched the stone wall, his knuckles red, his emotions violent and unpredictable. He grabbed onto the windowsill, gasping for air he didn't realize he'd been holding in. And when he looked up, his eyes were cold and incensed. She scared the goblins out of him. She wasn't dead? 

Well, he could fix that. 

The Kleenex rolled over in the corner getting comfy as Jereth cursed and transformed into a white owl flying out of the room.

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

"Ahh! Bree, how pretty you look." Jareth's father, King Rolland announced with a smile. In many ways he was exactly like Jareth. Amused was the most anyone would get from him.

Fortunately, he was amused today.

"Your highness," Bree acknowledged with a low curtsy

Alex bowed as well; his voice light and unusually cherry. "Jareth mentioned something about a gift you wanted to give the Princess?"

"Oh, yes, yes." King Rolland frowned. "Where is your brother?"

"He'll be back in a moment," Alex answered.

The King nodded. "Well, Princess. I hope you don't think me an old fool. But this belonged to Jareth's mother before her death. I would be honored if you would wear it."

The King presented his future daughter in law with a pendant. It was shaped like a gazelle's head, covered in diamonds. The trademark of Jareth's family, which for unknown reasons, Jareth always liked to wear upside down.

"Thank you my lord. I'll wear it gladly." Should she wear it upside down too?

"Here let me help you," Alex offered with a smile.

Placing it on her chest, the Prince admitted she would make a lovely bride. The only thing she was missing was dark hair, green eyes, and spirit.

Other than that, lovely.

"I wish the Queen had lived to see this day. I think she would have approved."

Bree blushed, "You honor me Majesty."

The older man's smile swiftly transformed into something less pleasant. "Alex! Watch what you are about you clumsy nitwit!"

But Alex wasn't paying attention. Nor did he care that he had cut his finger on the pendant. His face drained of color, and his chest was falling and rising at an unsteady rate. He looked up.

"Son? What is it?"

"I don't know... I …"

Bursting out of the tower room, a black owl flew into the church. She was cutting the air with incredible speed, soaring as if her life depended on it. Her bleating effectively drew the other three brother's full attention as they stopped what they were doing and looked up as well.

The female was a pretty thing. Nice lines, an attractive plume of dark full feathers. King Rolland, and all five of his son's were cousins to the owl. It was the only animal the males of the family could shape shift into.

Instinctively they knew the female was agitated, and they watched tensely, searching for the cause in order to deal with it if need be.

"What's happening Alex?" Bree asked in alarm, not understanding what was so important about a dumb owl.

Without warning, a larger white owl exploded from the same window, giving chase. He spotted her instantly, and didn't even pretend to hide what he was about. His bearing and flight, aggressive, angry, as he dove like a bullet gaining ground. The female wailed while skimming the heads of the patrons below.

The black blur was replaced only seconds with a white one.

"Don't touch her!" Alex yelled, as he ran outside and transformed into a brown owl.

Soon the Princess was left standing alone. All of the men on her fiancé's side, quickly following Alexander's lead. 

"What is going on!?" The Princess whined, but there was no one left to hear.

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

Sarah knew she couldn't out run Jareth. He was bigger, faster, and had more experience flying than she did. Her only hope was to try and reason with the man.

Her only hope was to lose him.

Why was he following her anyway? He was getting married in a few days! The least he could've done was let her leave peaceably. What's with all the damn dramatics?

If Sarah had been thinking clearly, she might have concluded because he did care about her. Or that she was of interest to him. But, you know, shaped as an owl. Flying from a larger male all she could think of was…

Jerk. Her new favorite word.

Spotting a forest nearby she dove into its thick foliage using her small frame to work for instead of against her. Weaving in and out of tree trunks and branches, she negotiated each obstacle at a neck breaking pace. It was rather dark accept for sporadic bits of dusk peeking through the canopy overhead. But as she flew in and out of the light she was repeatedly blinded for seconds at a time. 

The forest it self was rather fascinating. The ground shimmering unnaturally with glitter covered rocks and moss. Fireflies of various colors and sizes splashed around in purple and pink puddles of rain. Deeper in, she could hear music wafting in the breeze, a wide assortment of flowers singing a happy tune as she passed. Some even blowing bubbles, which occasionally floated high enough to tickle her wing. Cobwebs laced with due completed the effect. Diamond covered garlands and tinsel drape beautifully in the trees.

An enchanted forest. How lovely!

A thunderous noise from behind brought Sarah back to her current predicament. She hadn't counted on him following her this far into the woods. Damn! Now what!

She would have to hide.

Up ahead a pink lake, fed by a beautiful waterfall, began to take shape. Slowing down, Sarah transformed near its glistening shore and hid behind one of the pond's many boulders.

Her boulder was ... snoring? Well, there was no help for it now. She would just have to try and not wake the fellow up.

The water's edge was shrouded in a pink mist thick like cotton candy. It's fluffy clouds camouflage Sarah's body just as the trees parted, and the owls flew by.

Wait, there were… three, four, five of them now! Where did they come from? Argh!

Fortunately, they did not see her and continued on into another patch of woods. The trees bending like the others to make way for the owl's wings. After a few minutes of listening and waiting, Sarah stood glaring at the trees closest to her.

"And why didn't you help me out like you did them?!"

Enchanted trees are generally pretentious as far as foliages go. Today was no acceptation and they ignored her. Righting themselves once more.

"Save your breath doll. Day don't take orders from broads."

This was said by a purple butterfly smoking a cigar and wearing a beat up derby. He casually looked her up and down and smiled. "So what's a girl like you doing in a joint like this anyhow?"

Sarah bit back a smile. "Sightseeing," she said casually.

The butterfly laughed, flicking his ashes. "Yeah, right, right. Listen toots. Dem are the Kings of Dreams your diddeling around with. Take some advice from Louie, and don't make'em mad."

"That's your advice? Don't make the Dream Team mad?" Sarah was getting annoyed.

"Oh boy. You don't get it." Louie ran a hand down his five o'clock shadow. "Day are Kings! They like getting their way, see. Just give'em what day want and they won't hurt ya"

For some reason Sarah didn't like the fact she saw real fear on this scrappy butterfly's face. But she'd never been a coward.

"If what you say is true, Louie." Sarah said in a pleasant tone. "Then, I still don't care." Obviously, she still had some unresolved issues about Jareth's wedding she would need to work out later.

"Mortals! All alike, think they are invincible and know everything. Bet you also think Humpty Dumpty was an egg too."

Sarah blinked, her face going completely blank as she tried to follow the conversation. "He wasn't?"

"No! Who ever heard of such a crazy thing!" Louie made an exasperated sound. "Mortals dat's who. Nuts, all of ya."

"But you're a talking butterfly!" 

"So?"

Sarah took a deep breath and changed the subject. "What is this place?"

"Doll, take a look around, it's a forest."

"Well, yes. But…"

"Da trees should've been your first clue Einstein." Louie flicked his ashes again and shook his head. "Listen, I'm not wait'n for the Kings to come back. And if you know what's good for ya, you won't either."

With that, Louie bit down on his cigar and took to the air. Unfortunately, it was the exact moment a blue firefly whizzed by almost knocking him down.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm fly'n here!"

Sarah giggled, and waved, "Thanks, Louie!"

She watched her friend fly off and turned back to the peculiar lake, standing quietly by its edge and admiring its color. She had forgotten how much she loved this place. Every minute was a new adventure. 

Off to the side Sarah could see a group of pollywogs squirting each other as they played tag in the pink liquid. A soft rhythm echoed, as the wind kissed her body and sang to her in the breeze. After a few minutes, Sarah absently hummed the melody to herself, not even realizing she was doing so.

It wasn't long before her voice attracted attention.

A herd of lightning bugs stopped dancing around a rock and, hearing her hum, decided they'd rather dance around her instead. Flying through her hair and around her hands, Sarah laughed as their wings tickled her face and neck. Fireflies love to tickle, and the mortal seemed glad for their company so they stayed and called their buddies to come join them.

Sarah let herself get caught up in the enchantment closing her eyes and holding out her arms as the bugs weaved in and out kissing the tips of her fingers. Humming louder, she spun around, doing her best Julia Andrew's impersonation from the 'Sound of Music'.

A little mouse saw this, and watched the girl curiously. Soon the mouse was joined by her ten sisters; their pink noses twitching as they too turned in circles like Julia Andrews. A puffball, always inquisitive, rolled beside the mouse family. Shrugging, it started to bounce circles along with everyone else.

The thing about puffballs is they always come in threes. Soon, two more puffballs were bouncing beside the first. And no sooner had they shown up, when six more puffballs rolled in.

The wind, hearing its song on the lips of the girl, played louder. Collecting an entire rainbow of fallen leaves. It danced with the fireflies in gentle breeze around the girl. 

The pollywogs, hearing the wind, swam over and looked at each other in confusion. Then shrugged. It looked like fun, so they squirted water towards the sky in rhythmic bursts. Soon the lake was a water show as the pollywogs performed graceful arcs of silver and pink splashes while floating on their backs.

"See sore is purty, momma." A young elfin child said. Her big exotic eyes delighted by the show.

A buttercup had informed the local elves that a mortal was in the forest singing with the wind. But the tribe hadn't really believed it. Mortals couldn't hear the music of the wind let alone find their forest. It was so strange that the elders decided to investigate. Soon they were joined by other tribes of magical creatures.

Buttercups loved to gossip.

This domino effect was how Sarah suddenly had an entire audience of forest dwellers in only a few short minutes. These shy magical beings coming together in order to see what exactly a mortal who sang with the wind looked like.

Not bad.

The boulder Sarah had hid behind finally woke up from all the commotion. He yawned and smiled at the scene. He always liked Julia Andrews. Clearing his throat he added his deep tenor to the mix making the music rich and full.

From across the water, a huge fuzzy beast step out of the lake. He was a smaller and bluer version of Ludo. How lovely!

"Hello sir. How are you today?" Sarah giggled.

The beast, surprised that anyone cared to know about his day, thought about the question for a second before responding. "Gordo like music. Sing for Gordo?"

Beasts aren't big on small talk. The blue beast shook the water from its fur and sat down with a smile, or at least what she thought was a smile. 

Sarah was confused, "You want me to …sing?" Oh, hell no.

The beast nodded. "Yeaaah." His voice sounded resigned and sad. 

What lonely creatures beasts were, their only friends were rocks. This blue guy sounded more forlorn than most. And it pulled at Sarah's heart.

"Yes Sing! Please! Mortal sing!" Looking around with wide eyes she was sorely out numbered as little creatures pleaded with her to entertain them. 

Well, hell! She wasn't really in the mood to sing. Especially since she was hiding from a pissed off wizard. Would it be rude if she told them no? Looking at their hopeful faces she concluded that it would be. Great.

But NOT the 'Sound of Music'! She refused!

Sarah decided on Jareth's love song, still wanting to wallow in self-pity for as long as she could. Besides it went perfectly with the harmony she convinced herself. Yeah, right. 

"Okay Gordo," Sarah agreed uncertainly. This was not the most brilliant decision she'd ever made. The art of hiding from a magical King is long and involved and not easily done. Sarah really only had two choices. One, she could keep hiding quietly in the forest. Or, two, she could burst into song and dance. The answer was obvious.

Well, not so much obvious as absurd. 

Sarah would do what she shouldn't, and hope for the best. Besides, a little melody with half the forest in attendance shouldn't draw that much attention, surely not. Cupping her hands, glitter pixies shook their bodies and dusted her palms. She thanked them for the gift, and started the first verse. Her voice growing louder and more confident the longer she sang. Turning to Gordo, she picked him to Serenade. 

"There's such a sad love..." 

Right off the bat, two jitter bugs moved their butts, providing percussion. "Ching-ching." 

Sarah paused for a second staring at them as they waited patiently for her to continue. "Ahh.. d-deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Ching-ching. .... open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky. Within your eyes."

Lifting her hands, the wind took the glitter away in a spectacular blur.

"There's such a fooled heart. Ching-ching. Beating so fast. In search of new dreams. Ching-ching. A love that will last. Within your heart. I'll place the moon. Within your heart."

Creatures from the pink lake began to arrive having heard the song a little later than everyone else. Among the newcomers, two young mermaids about Sarah's age, who sat on a half submerged rock. 

"She's in love." One of the mermaids said with certainty. "Oh, yeah… she's got it bad." The other mermaid whispered back.

"As the pain sweeps through. Makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you. As the world falls down. It's falling. Falling in love."

Three more merpeople emerged. "What's all this about? Whose the mortal?"

"She's in love. Shhh."

"With the blue creature?" He asked getting comfortable.

"I don't think so. I think maybe the King behind her."

The merman nodded and listened.

~ * ~ * ~* ~~ * ~ * ~* ~

**Three more chapters left. Let me thank Polgara again. She has been such a HUGE help and wonderful BETA. Thank you sweetie! I Hope you guys had a great Christmas! I'll see yeah in a few days! (Maybe sooner)**

**- Chrissy**


End file.
